Demigods Homework Helper
by 1.800.getalife
Summary: A story about demigods events of the day during the school year and their homework, plus their teachers reactions.///Please Review
1. Percy's Greek Mythology Homework

**Author Note: Please review so I can update faster!**

**Demigods Homework Helper**

The ice-cream cone in my hand was dripping. The chocolate sticky substance covered my entire hand in a matter of seconds, and I grumbled to myself. It was never a good idea to get an ice-cream cone from a street vender, especially on a hot May day. I tossed the ice-cream cone into the trash and grabbed some napkins off the street venders table, trying to get it off my hands. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in New York City; everything seemed to be lively liked usual. Once I got it off my hands the best I could, I began my way home.

That's when it happened.

One, two…no, _three _empousai sprang out from an alleyway. To everybody else, they looked like beautiful highschool age girls that are definitely cheerleader material. To me, they were ugly creatures that try to kill me every once and while. I recogonized Tammi and Kelli from our last "reunion", but the new empousai was one I never met. Tammi seemed to reform quickly, because I destroyed her not too long ago.

"Ugh, not again! Don't you see it's my day off?" I exclaimed in annoyance, rolling my eyes with a sigh as I brought out the Riptide.

They seemed to ignore me and just lashed at them, spitting and snarling. "Time to diieee, Percy Jackson!" Tammi hissed, baring her fangs just like last time. I jarred the Riptide at her, but she sidestepped it. Kelli and the new one came circling in the other sides of me, while Tammi took the lead. Apparently she wanted revenge for "killing" her last time.

"Meet our new friend?" Kelli hissed, the trio of empousai's coming closer to me with their mismatched legs. "Her name is Jessi."

"What is up with you and the names ending with an I?" I replied, trying to keep my voice leveled. Pretending to be casual about it, I stabbed Tammi and down she fell into a pile of ashes. She had always been not as good as Kelli, and my next target was Jessi.

That one was easy, even with Kelli trying to attack me. She fell down with a roar into a pile of ashes right next to Tammi. Kelli groaned, curling her claws into her disgustingly white hands as she fell to her knees. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson!". Then she turned into a pile of ashes too.

Too easy.

I looked around, while turning the Riptide back into a pen and sliding it into my pocket. A group of bystanders were gasping and screaming, some calling the cops, some snapping photos and everybody else running in circles screaming "DON'T SHOOT ME! PLEEASSEE!"

I felt the urge to laugh. The Mist covered Mortal eyes, and it was always amusing to see their reactions. I just began to run, trying to hide my face with my baseball cap. I wish I had Annabeth's baseball cap, because I could turn invisible and no one would know where I was. I headed home, because I had some Greek Mythology ( go figure ) homework to do.

Percy Jackson's Greek Mythology Homework

_What are empousai's?_

Well, they're these creatures that disguise themselves as beautiful cheerleaders and then once they don't like you or want a snack, they'll turn into these hideous creatures with mismatched legs. But they don't like you looking at their legs, because then they get real offensive and try to kill you even more quickly. Of course, you just need a good sword and kill the leader's friend- then they'll disingerate into ashes. They like names ending with the letter I, for some reason, but I don't know. I asked them that and they wouldn't reply. Also, they look like vampires but when you scream "VAMPIRE!" they laugh and say that vampire was created from them since they have weird fangs and stuff.

_Who do they serve or where do they belong?_

Well, I think they come from the Underworld but with some persuasion of Luke they came over to Kronos' side, the evil Titan lord that has it out to destroy Camp Half-Blood and the gods. I'm on his bad side, like I'm on the bad side of a lot of people. I think Kelli, the leader of that certain group of empousai's that try to attack me, likes Luke but Luke doesn't like her. I mean- once you see their true form, why would you like a donkey/brass/vampire thing?

_How did I get stuck with the job as a teacher? _Ms. Gooblesmurk thought as she leafed through the pile of homework. Especially Greek Mythology. It was very stupid in her opinion. She used to like it as a young adult and studied it in college, but now that she started to teach it she thought it was a waste of her time. She used to believe that the myths were real, but now she realized that they were just plain…_myths._ Her students seemed to think along the same lines, except for that Percy Jackson. There seemed to be something wrong about him. She had talked with the other teachers and they had said he hardly tries in their classes, except Greek Mythology. And, he always got answers right…but he seemed to imagine himself in the situation and sometimes began explaining 'quests' he has been on to help the Gods and stop Kronos. Like, yesterday, he had went into a detail explanation that he went inside the Labyrinth to find Daedalus before Luke did and stopped his evil army. That really spooked out Luke Gabriel in the class, who already had enough mental breakdowns to start with, and started bawling as he said he never did anything to hurt anyone.

Speaking of that odd student, his homework just sprang up. Her eyes widened behind her coke-bottle glasses as she read what he had to say and shook her head. Taking out her red pen, she wrote.

_Percy, you need to stop imagining yourself inside these situations. You did get the descriptions of the empousai's right, but you need to stop giving them names and pretending you were battling them. I know this is a exciting subject for you but maybe you should go visit the guidance counselor sometime? _


	2. Thalia's English Homework

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who took the time to review and tell me what you thought of it so far! I hope you review again and I hope I get some more reviews! It motivates me to write more. **

**~*~**

"Hey Annabeth, what are you doing?" I asked, walking up to my good friend Annabeth. It was strange to see her so grown up now, and it seemed as though I hadn't even been away that long. I guess time didn't pass so fast when you were a tree. I could still remember being a tree. Maybe that's why I liked people watering me with a hose sometimes and that I liked rubbing soil on my legs…. let's not get into that.

Anyways, Annabeth was staring at her computer screen intently as she designed this weird building on a 3D Architecture game that only smart people would enjoy and understand. She didn't seem to hear me, and after the fifth time of yelling her name I resulted to pulling on her hair while chanting her name. Finally, the girl answered me.

"What?!?" She screamed, infuriated. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for hours!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I would've heard you!"

"Ugh, forget it." I said, plopping down at seat next to her. We were in the computer lab at our new school, and I was supposed to be doing homework. Shockingly enough, Annabeth was doing homework by just adding weird stuff to an imaginary building. I had an English questions to answer.

~*~

Thalia's English Homework

_In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, what happens when Harry and Ron run into the Whomping Willow? _

I watched the movie and I think that the tree attacked them because it was angry. I really take that offensively, since trees are very peaceful and civilized plants. We wouldn't hurt a fly! I should know, since I was a tree for about like…six years! Also, it's not very nice when people build forts in trees and climb them. It really hurts our branches! How about if we climbed all over you, how would that feel? We are people and living things too! Sheesh. Maybe the Whomping Willow was angry that Harry and Ron decided to park their car in the tree! They should be the ones getting punished, not the Whomping Willow! Snape had the right idea of punishing them, since the Whomping Willow is a peaceful tree if no one bothered it!

_Why do you think Dobby keeps trying to warn Harry?_

This is just ridiculous! People believe in elves but they don't believe in gods and hellhounds?

_What do you think of Gilderoy Lockhart?_

He reminds me of a guy Aphrodite. I mean, does he have to stare at himself constantly and give out tests with questions about himself? If Aphrodite decided to do something every once and a while, gets off her lazy as-I mean, "_butt_", and possibly teaches: she would be exactly like him.

~*~

Being a teacher was the perfect job way for me. Of course, if I was smarter, I could've gone to be a fashion designer or a model, but it was so hard to look at the camera with a stony look or to think of patterns! So that's why I wanted to be a teacher. It was the perfect way for me to try to lead a normal life and forget about being a half-blood, even though Aphrodite children don't have much to worry about since we are so beautiful and wouldn't hurt anyone! Unlike those Ares kids, _ewww!_ I remember my Camp Half-Blood summers and how they seriously needed some makeup to make their hard features a bit softer.

Right now, I'm grading homework. I was really easy to grade English homework, because you could mark it right even if it wasn't or mark it wrong even if it was right because they couldn't argue about it really! Ha ha! Right now I was reading Thalia's, a strange Goth girl in my class that made me wonder if she was a demigod…nah.

I skimmed her homework real quickly, but stopped at the last question and my usually gorgeous pale face light up with red anger. She was talking about my momma and how she was l-l-lazy! I know Aphrodite isn't the most "famous" god and maybe she's only the goddess of "beauty" and "love", but it was real important! More important than people gave credit for.

I took out my dark blue pen, wrote all over "F" and then wrote a comment.

**Teacher Comments:** Aphrodite is a skilled, lovely, and more beautiful goddess/person than you'll ever be! SO TAKE THAT TO THE BANK!


	3. Grover's Science Homework

**Author Note: Thanks for everyone's review and I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing, it motivates me to update faster! ^_^. This is in Grover's point of view, if you cannot tell already. It's not my best one, since Grover's kind of hard to write for, but I had to do him. Also, I know he is not a demigod, but oh well.**

**Okay. If my science thing doesn't make sense, sorry. I suck at science: I'm a language arts and history person. **

**~-~-~-~**

**Grover's Point of View**

**~-~-~-~**

Today we were going on a trip to the Hudson River.

I was sitting next to Percy and Nancy Bobofit kept throwing parts of her peanut butter sandwich at my head. She always did that every fieldtrip, but I didn't really mind that much since I was too excited to go to the river. Hey, I was a nature freak. All satyrs were. Is it my fault I was born as a satyr, basically born with the love of nature? I don't think so!

Anyways, I wasn't getting mad. Percy was, although. He still didn't know that he was a "possible" half-blood. I was pretty sure he was a half-blood, and ready to tell him too, but Chiron was hesitant about it like usual. He had his hands balled up into fists and he kept muttering that he was going to kill her. He did this every field trip, and I had to tell him it was fine so he didn't get into trouble…again.

Stepping off the bus moments later, I was picking off the pieces of sticky peanut butter in my hair and throwing them into the garbage can a few feet away from me. How could I possibly leave peanut butter on the ground?

Our science class trooped towards the River and the science teacher, Mr. Farley, was explaining in his boring tone how to collect data. The teachers supervising on this trip was Mr. Farley and Chiron, who supervised on all trips Percy was on in case something bad happened. No one was paying attention to Mr. Farley, and he didn't seem to notice that. Some kids were throwing rocks into the river, some were eating their lunch, some were having food fights with their lunch and others were _throwing their lunch into the river!_

DO THEY NOT KNOW ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING?!?

"What is wrong with them!" I shrieked, causing a few people around me to jump.

"What?" Percy asked, confusion written acrossed his face.

"They're dumping their lunch into the river! It's bad enough their having food fights and not picking up after themselves, but now they are actually THROWING IT IN THE RIVER!"

No one seemed to understand.

Imbeciles.

~-~-~-~-~

Grover's Science Homework

~-~-~-~-~

_**What did you learn today on the field trip to the Hudson River?**_

I learned that troubled kids have no appreciation for nature, and that the government should lock them up in buildings with no access to the outside so they don't ruin nature even more.

_**What are the comparisons between the bacteria samples from water from the faucet and the bacteria samples from the Hudson River?**_

Uh…. we did comparisons?

_**Did you have fun?**_

No way! I had to eat through a whole 12 pack of coke cans because I was so upset!


	4. Nico's Current Events Homework

Author Note: Since I wasn't really proud about the Grover chapter, here's a Nico one. =]

**Disclaimer: I have no relation to Toys-R-Us, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Rick Riordan or Mythomagic- if it even exists. **

**~-~-~-~**

**Nico Di Angelo's point of view.**

**~-~-~-~**

Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo.

Did you know that Mythomagic is a really awesome game?

You get these cards of gods, titans, and monsters from the Underworld and you compare their strengths and battle them against each other with other people's cards/figurines. My sister thinks it's stupid and a waste of my money that the lawyer gives us every month he visits us, but girls don't know anything about games. That's why they do their hair and stuff since they have nothing better to do.

Anyway, I was in Toys-R-Us buying some Mythomagic stuff. I really wanted to get Dionysus, the wine god. My friends say he totally sucks; but I think its cool that he can sprout grape vines all over the place. He must make some totally rad grape juice. I've wanted Hades, one of the major gods and the god of death, but he is kind of a limited edition and I always miss when he comes out. I wait for him and wait for him, but when I get to the store its always sold out. It's as if they don't want me to have him!

Okay. I keep getting off subject. Sorry.

I'll try to stay more on subject. It's real hard for me to stay on subject, because I had ADHD and dyslexia. So does Bianca. It must be something to do with our parents, or maybe the water we drink….

So, here I was, with forty bucks in my pocket as I scanned the rows of cards, figurines, and the extra stuff that comes with them. I picked out Dionysus and was looking for some more when I heard a couple of pairs of footsteps heading down the aisle. I didn't really bother to look up, until they started hissing and spitting. I looked up and I saw three old ladies standing there. Well, sometimes they looked like old ladies and other times they looked like hideous creatures with talons, large leathery wings and fangs that need a serious trip to the dentist.

"Oh my gosh! You look just like the Kindly Ones from Mythomagic! Man, where'd you get those cool costumes?" I asked in awe.

Well, I asked that until they started trying to attack me.

Then I was screaming for them to go away and leave me alone and all of that, and they disappeared.

There were a few deep scratches on my body, but that was about it. Scared, I left the Mythomagic stuff I wanted to buy and ran out of Toys-R-us in a hurry. I headed back to where Bianca and me were living currently, and I told her all about it and showed her my cards of what they looked like.

"You and your imagination." She said sternly.

"But look at my scratches!"

Bianca raised her eyebrows, looking to where I was pointing.

"Nothing's there, Nico."

I looked for myself, and there was nothing there. Where the deep scratches were, they were just gone and fine just like it was last time.

"Now go start your homework."

~-~-~-~

Nico's Current Events homework.

~-~-~-~

_**What is your current event on and where did you find it?**_

Toys-R-Us and how their security system sucks. I didn't find it, I experienced it!

_**Please explain about it in your own words.**_

Okay. So I was in Toys-R-Us, minding my own business and buying some Mythomagic stuff. I heard footsteps and I didn't look up. When I did, there were these old ladies but then they looked like these creatures with wings and talons and fangs! They attacked me, I told them to go away and they did. I had a bunch of scratches over my body, and when I got home Bianca didn't believe me and said I had no scratches! The scratches were gone, too! But that's not the point. The point is that when I was screaming and all of that, the Toys-R-Us security team did not come and help me! They just kept on eating doughnuts in the staff room (don't ask me how I know)! I think I should sue and give them a piece of my mind!

_**How does it make you feel?**_

What are you, a therapist?! I just explained how I felt about it! I would never go back there again, but that's the only place that sells Mythomagic stuff…so…yeah.

_**Any other thoughts?**_

Yeah, get Bianca to believe me and get Mythomagic stuff into other stores.

~-~-~-~

Current Events teacher point of view

~-~-~-~

Grading homework was so annoying. Sometimes I felt compelled to just writing a random letter on there and forgetting all about it. Of course, I still graded them the old fashion way. Most the time, students thought current events were what gossip went on around the school. IT WASN'T! I did not care that Jacki's younger sister stole her boyfriend who then dumped Jacki and then her younger sister, and then asked out Hannah, whom Jacki and Hannah have a rivalry against even though Vanessa is friends with both of them. It was just like a cheap soap opera: middle school version.

Oh, and then there was that Nico kid. He was a character. All he talked about was Mythomagic, and that his sister was so clueless about everything. Every current event had something involved with what Mythomagic card he got, what his sister to get on his nerves, etc. His homework was about something…slightly different, but not really.

**Teacher Comments: Nico, are you sure you have been seeing your therapist about your Mythomagic addiction? Because I think you're just making excuses.**


	5. Luke's Math Homework

**Author Note: Kay. I got a few requests to do a Luke one, and he's kind of a toughie to write for, for some reason, but I tried. I got a request from the girl (that's what she wrote for her anonymous thingy) and she wanted one done of him in fifth grade for his math homework. I suck at math, honestly, so I tried my best. So Luke isn't going to be no Math genius either, since I am not and I'm the one writing for him. Haha.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, give me requests on who you want me to write for! I'm running out of ideas! ^_^**

**~-~**

**Luke's Point of View**

**~-~**

Today stunk.

We were in my worst subject right now: math. It was hard enough for me to stand still enough to concentrate, and it was even worse when it was something I did not understand. It looked like gibberish to me, all of these signs and letters. Yes, letters. I thought math was freaking numbers, but they had to make it even more difficult! You might be wondering why a fifth grade class is learning algebra, and I honestly don't know. My older brother is in eighth grade and is just beginning to learn it. But he never had Ms. Hallo, the worst math teacher on the history of math teachers. She gave us homework every night, even on holidays and weekends! She's always mean to me especially, for what I don't get why. Since the first day I had walked in there, Ms. Hallo had decided not to like me. Fine by me, because I hated her. She was the only one I hated so far in my ten-year-old life, but I hate her…well, it feels like I hate her.

Right now, I was drawing a cartoon in the margins of my class work. People always told me I had an active imagination, I was always imagining about strange creatures and battle plans. I don't know why, it was just there and it was a past time for me.

"_Luke!!!!!!!!!!!"_

The shriek had caught me off guard, and sent me flying a few inches out of the chair. There were snickers being passed between the class. Ms. Hallo was staring at me furiously, her eyes looking almost red with anger. She pointed her claw-like finger at the board, ordering me to go and answer the problem. I got up and strolled to the board. I didn't look scared, but I was scared. I knew I wasn't going to get this. With all these letters and symbols? Forget it.

I took a piece of chalk in my fingers and tapped it against my chin. "Hmm." I said out thoughtfully, trying to drag this out. Every thirty seconds I waited; Ms. Hallo got closer and was breathing her horrible breath on my neck. I don't understand why her last name was 'Hallo'; she was nowhere close to be an angel. Angels are supposed to be nice, but they are always supposed to be pretty and have nice smelling breath. Ms. Hallo was nowhere close, then, and it was the truth.

"Hurry up!" she hissed.

"I'm taking my time, relax, would ya?" I said coolly, looking at her directly in the eye. That was a bit frightening, I had to admit. She wasn't only ugly but terrifying. But I didn't panic or anything. I wasn't like that. Most people could consider me to be a rebel, or a troubled kid. Some say that I am going to end up in juvie one day because I had a bit of a problem of 'taking' things and never returning them back. Hah.

Ms. Hallo pressed her cracked lips together and curled her wrinkly hands into fists. I returned to the board casually, waited a bit more and wrote some random symbols on the board.

"There." I announced, putting the chalk on the stand and brushing my hands off noisily. I went back to my seat, with Ms. Hallo critising me on how ridiculous and how lazy I was. I wasn't even listening, just nodding my head every few times and drawing absently in my notebook.

The rest of the day didn't get very better. At lunch, I was sent to the principal's office because I had taken Rich Saunders lunch and was eating it when he came up to me crying with a teacher. It wasn't my first visit to the principal, that chair practically had my name on it, but I thought it was unfair. I had no lunch and Rich got a lunch packed for him everyday, with doubles of everything. I think it was right to share. He didn't need the extra weight, trust me.

But the principal didn't like this reason. He gave me a detention, and I already had five to make up so then I had two internals to do as well as six detentions. The principal had personally escorted me to detention, so I couldn't skip like I usually do.

With a sigh, I sat down and brought out my math homework grimly. I'd might at least try.

**~-~**

**Luke's Math Homework**

**~-~**

**(Author Note: I just made this up at random. Do not correct me, because I don't care. Lol)**

**What is x-35.6^yh?**

_**I'm sorry, what?**_

**How did you come to get this answer?**

_**Um..I don't understand the question??**_

**Why did you get that answer?**

_**I DON'T KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**What is the example of HUB-gfie=39?**

_**Lady, that doesn't make sense. You probably don't even know yourself. **_

**Please explain**

_**Okay, I'll explain. I'll explain how you're a dim wad and need to get a math book out. There's only NUMBERS! Letters is for ENGLISH! NOT MATH! Why don't any of you math nerds get that through your heads? No one wants to do this, no one cares and I'd just use numbers. I wouldn't be blubbering off in Greek or whatever like you are now. Okay? Geez.**_

**~-~**

**Ms. Hallo's POV.**

**~-~**

Adjusting the hallo on my head, I sat down to grade papers. I only wore the hallo when I was alone, because it made me feel like a princess/angel…Um, pretend I didn't think anything.

I came acrossed Luke's and I twitched. I hated this kid. He just looked so annoying and…BLAH! If he were my kid, I'd teach him right. I looked over his homework and made twitching faces. I got to the last question, and I said out loud.

"I'm a math nerd?"


	6. Annabeth's Advanced History Homework

Author Note: I'm sorry about the lack of updates for about a month now. Just been real busy with my "life" and prison-I mean, school. =P I hope this is a good update, and please tell me through reviews!

Note: The Teacher's name is a mineral I learned in Science. XD.

Annabeth's Advanced History Class

And teachers are getting paid for this?

My eyes are glued onto the teacher, Mr. Rhyolite, as he gives a speech on World War II. He is repeating facts that I had learned when I was five years old; from the times I spent in my dad's study and sat next to him watching History Channel. This was supposed to be _advanced History, _NOT beginners. I could answer all these questions before they even come out of the buffoon's mouth.

I glance around to my other classmates. Most of them look bewildered and interested with the facts of how many people died in World War II: fifty five million and the number of people that died during the bombing of Pearl Harbor: more than 2,300 Americans, sank three ships and 180 aircrafts destroyed.

Were they not taught anything in second grade?

Third?

Fourth?

KINDERGARTEN?

They honestly weren't, since they would know this stuff.

As I kept fuming silently inside of my head, I didn't hear Mr. Rhyolite calling my name repeatedly until the frantic _"Annabeth Chase!"_

My head sprung up, widening my gray eyes to Mr. Rhyolite.

"Yeah?"

"Pay attention. This is useful information that you probably don't know already and I would hate if you had to miss it."

"I do know it." I said indignantly, angered that my intelligence was being mocked.

Mr. Rhyolite raised a pair of bushy, graying eyebrows. "Oh, do you?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Yeah. I learned this at least seven years ago."

From the look on my teacher's face, I knew he didn't believe me. He chuckled. "So, you could teach this class, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be teaching them something that we already don't know." I replied smoothly.

Mr. Rhyolite crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on his desk. "Who doesn't know this stuff besides Annabeth?"

A few hands rose up at first, then others, who saw that other people were raising their hands, raised their hands as well. Everybody raised his or her hands except Mr. Rhyolite and Annabeth.

"Look at that, Annabeth." Mr. Rhyolite said with a smirk. "I guess you will have to learn it again and actually pay attention."

And he turned back towards the board, not seeing Annabeth's face full of red fury.

She muttered underneath her breath. "Your name is a stupid mineral."

Mr. Rhyolite heard, and turned around.

"What?!"

Annabeth's Advanced History Homework

_**Name all the countries that took a role in World War II.**_

You got to be kidding me. EVERYBODY KNOWS THIS!

I'm not going to answer this question since it's an insult to my intelligence.

How many people died- from all the countries – in World War II?

Where are you getting these questions from, Snapple caps?

They are totally obvious, and AGAIN, an insult to the brain that Athena blessed me with.

What was the first act in the beginning of World War II?

Why am I bothering to write something down?

THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!

EVERYBODY KNOWS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHALLENGE ME!

_**Please write an essay on your feelings of World War II.**_

Here's my essay, dedicated to you, Mr. Rhyolite.

Rhyolite is a stupid last name. It sounds like a diet plan, or a cereal dedicated to middle-aged women who feel unconfident about themselves and need to lose weight to feel better. But really, you're last name is a MINERAL. You're probably are a mineral, explaining why you are so OLD. I can write for ages on how stupid, horrible and mean you're last name is- and that's not even starting on your personality!

You don't want to challenge students of today. You'd rather give them easy questions so you don't do a lot of work. That frustrates me, because I love learning and being challenged. This is not challenging me, not one bit!

**Mr. Rhyolite Looking Over Homework.**

I sat there, gaping at Annabeth's homework.

Just because I look like the spokesperson for all three of those things, doesn't mean I am!

School bullying memories all over again!

**-cringe-**


End file.
